YoruSoi The Battle of Love
by goXve
Summary: Soifong fights a mysterious young man and lose. Yoruichi feels it and comes to help. Will she success or fail protect Soifong? If you don't like Bleach or Yoruichi and Soifong as a couple, don't read this story!


_**YoruSoi – A Battle of Love**_

She flied in a bow through the air. Her eyes were closed and the blood poured down from her mouth down to the throat. The blood was warm against her skin but she didn't feel it. She was too concentrated to focus on her enemy that had punched her so hard she was flying like this.

Soifong huffed and stroked away the blood from her mouth. This guy was really tough, but he wouldn't win that easy. She had just started fighting.

"Haha, is that the best you can do? If that's the case I am really disappointed." Soifong's enemy laughed and looked at her. He had short, black hair and blue eyes. He only wore a pair of black pants with skulls on the sides.

"Not yet, I have just started", Soifong answered him and panted. "I don't think I got your name either."

"As if I want to tell my name to you, your weak scum!" The man laughed evil.

"Shit…" Soifong closed her eyes to half and raised her sword. "Sting all enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!"

"Hmm, what's this?"

Soifong's sword transformed to a yellow-black needle looking little sword. It was about 20 centimetres (7, 87 inches) long, twice as far as her long finger. This was her Shikai, Suzumebachi. If someone got stung by it at exactly same spot twice, he/she would die immediately. That was her Shikai's true power.

"Prepare for your death!" Soifong jumped up in the air and flied towards the man on the ground with her Shikai raised against him.

The young man dodged the attack but not fast enough, Soifong came again towards him and stung him on the arm where a black butterfly already had taken its shape, Suzumebachi's sign.

"This is my Shikai's true power, Suzumebachi. If I sting you at exactly the same spot one more time, you die. That butterfly what have taken shape on your arm is called "Homonka". If I would be you I would be a little more careful." Soifong smiled at the man. "Now maybe I can get your name?"

The young man first looked at the butterfly on his left arm, then on Soifong. "Your bitch… Alright then, I have to admit that I underestimated you. My name is Kojiro, Kojiro Sugiro."

"Sugiro, huh? What a useless name, you will not have any use to that when you're dead!" Soifong said with a derisive voice.

"Shut up, my name is not useless! It's cool, do you hear me?! Cool!" Sugiro lifted his hand against Soifong while he screamed and jumped up and down.

Soifong herself got a sweat drop on her face and couldn't say anything else then "Eh…?"

Sugiro cleaned his throat and got serious. "Anyway, now let's end this, Captain Soifong."

And so the real fight begun against the young man Kojiro Sugiro and the Captain for the 2nd Division, Shaolin Fon aka Soifong.

It was quiet and wind still. Not even a tree branch or leave were moving. The sky was perfectly blue, no clouds as far as the eye could see. But something were wrong, all the animals, insects, trees and even the ground could feel it.  
And so could Yoruichi.

"Soifong… Her reiatsu just disappeared… I could feel that she fought with a strong opponent, maybe stronger then her. I can still feel his but not Soi's. What have happen to you, Soi?"

Yoruichi decided to check things out; if Soifong was in danger she wanted to help her. After all they were very close friends.

Yoruichi hurried to the place she last had felt Soifong's reiatsu before it had disappeared, all the time trying to search for any signs of it.

Just when she was about to reach the place she last had felt Soifong's reiatsu she could feel it for just some seconds before she heard a loud and painful scream that echoed in the woods.

It came from Soifong, and from the place Yoruichi knew she last had been on before her reiatsu had disappeared.

"Soifong!" Yoruichi called her name but she didn't get any answer.

The wood, trees and insects got very quiet and just waited for what would happen next. Yoruichi stood very still on the spot and looked in to the woods, trying to figure out where Soifong's scream had came from. Then she saw him.

A young man came out from the right. He had black short hair, blue eyes, a naked chest and black pants with skulls on. On his lips a scornful smile could be seen and in his hand he held a lifeless body. Soifong's face and clothes were all covered with blood, her Shikai hung slack on her hand and on some parts the clothes were missing.

They had been tore apart from some strong energy or attacks.

Yoruichi stirred at the scene in front of her. The young mans smirk, Soifong's lifeless body… What had happen here?

"Who are you and what have you been doing to Soifong?" Yoruichi closed her hands hard and looked up at the man through her fringe.

"Maybe I shall ask the same, who are you and what are you doing here?" The young man said with a smirk on his lips.

"My name is Shihouin Yoruichi; I have come here to find out who you are and what you have done to Soifong!" Yoruichi screamed and her jacket disappeared because of all the energy she let out.

The young man kicked away Soifong's lifeless body and powered up as well. "This will be interesting, Yoruichi."

The two fighters met each other in the middle of the air. They kicked and hit wherever they could reach. Both where absolutely determined to win the battle, whatever it would cost.

"What is your name? I wanna know the name of the bastard that has hurt my Soifong before I send him to hell!" Yoruichi kicked the man in the head and he flew through the air before he stopped and stroked away some blood from his face.

"My name is Kojiro Sugiro. Send me to hell you say? Don't think so lady, Soifong couldn't beat me so why should you?"

"Because…" Yoruichi stood completely still and looked down at the ground. "Because I am much stronger then you!" The ground shook, the trees leaves fell off the trees and the insect's hided underground when Yoruichi let her power get lose.

"Die, Kojiro Sugiro!" A giant white light flew against Sugiro that looked surprised at the light that came towards him.

"What the…?" Was the last word he said before the light hit him.

Everything got awfully quiet after that. Yoruichi panted and looked over at Soifong's still lifeless body.

She walked over to her and bent down over her body. Yoruichi stroked Soifong's hair slowly and didn't felt she cried before a teardrop fell down on Soifong's cheek.

"My dear Soifong… What did he do to you…?" Yoruichi took Soifong and laid her in her lap gently not to hurt her more.

"Yo… Yoruichi…? Is… that you?" Soifong slowly opened her eyes and looked up in Yoruichi's. "What… what are you…. doing here…?"

"Shh, it's alright now Soi, I am here. No one is going to hurt you anymore, I am here." Yoruichi smiled a little and kissed Soifong's forehead gently and careful. "I killed him; he's not going to hunt you anymore."  
Soifong coughed and closed her eyes while she leaned closer to Yoruichi. "Don't… leave me… here alone… I'm… I'm… so weak…"

"Soi, I will never leave you alone any longer. I will protect you, don't worry."

"Yoru…ichi… I… thank you…" Soifong smiled and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up she was back in Soul Society with Yoruichi sitting next to her, guarding her from any danger that could appear.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks to you…" Soifong took Yoruichi's hand and pushed it.

Yoruichi smiled and leaned forward and gave Soifong a little kiss on her lips before she whispered "I love you, Shaolin Fon."

Soi whispered back to Yoruichi before she kissed her again: "And I, Shaolin Fon, love you also, Yoruichi Shihouin."

**Sandra Magnusson 2009-11-13**

3


End file.
